Nemonik
|tag skills = |perks = |traits = |dialogue =Nemonik dialogue file }} Nemonik is the "memory keeper" for the Ciphers in 2253. Background He is an old man, who bears resemblance to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He believes that the Ciphers will come out better in the long run by limiting their use of technology. He is paranoid and worries that Azkee will bring trouble to Mesa Verde. He also believes that encouraging Trigs inventions are the wrong path for her to take, and he will not be very happy if the Prisoner helps her complete her laser cannon.Mesa Verde design document/1 - The Nemonik Cipher culture has an emphasis on mathematics, each Cipher is believed to have a personal number, determined by the Nemonik at their birth.Mesa Verde design document/1 - Area Background Daily schedule He teaches the children in the Kiva maths and how to build technology in the morning, and in the afternoon he goes to the hospital to help the sick. In the evening, he goes back to the Kiva and studies the schematics. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Acquire the Ciphers' enriched uranium: The Prisoner can speak with Nemonik to find out if and how much uranium the Ciphers have and discover its location.Mesa Verde design document/2 - Acquire the Ciphers' enriched uranium * Deal with the Vipers, Ask the Ciphers to process ZAX's raw data: Nemonik needs the Vipers dealt with to safely call for a Ritual to help the Prisoner process raw data from ZAX.Nemonik dialogue file: Vipers - {c255}Not at this time. The Ritual requires all Ciphers to fall into a meditative trance, and it is too risky to do this while the Vipers continue to harass us. ZAX's raw data - {c16711680}I have some raw data here from a supercomputer named Zax. Could you use the Ritual to process it? Repair - {c255}Yes. The Ritual became necessary after the computer of our ancestors failed. Unfortunately, the Ritual is not a complete replacement for the computer. {c255}You see the schematics on the walls around you? Our ancestors carved them on the walls after the computer failed, but time and the weather have not been kind to them. Our Ritual cannot save them. * Repair the computer so the all the Ciphers can access the old knowledge: Despite Nemonik's concerns over the Ciphers progressing too fast, he also needs the computer up and running to rescue the deteriorating schematics carved into the walls of Mesa Verde. Other interactions The Nemonik, using some obscure formula and any number of factors, has determined that the number 13 is the Prisoner's personal number. In any case, the Prisoner can have his face and body painted accordingly for luck and protection, gaining a new, Cipher skin-texture for his avatar if the player chooses.Mesa Verde design document/3 - Cool Epithets Appearances Nemonik was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Behind the scenes Nemonik's name is a reference to mnemonics, which are learning techniques that helps translate information into a form more easily understood by the human brain. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Mesa Verde characters ru:Немоник uk:Немонік